N31L
N31L, also referred to as Neil '''as well as '''KITT (Knight Industries Two Thousand), is a character featured in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, ''in the Zombies maps Zombies in Spaceland and The Beast from Beyond. In Zombies in Spaceland, N31L functions as a utility for the player, offering challenges that reward the player with a set amount of tickets whenever they are completed, and in The Beast from Beyond, N31L has been upgraded to N31L-X, providing the main power to the map, and also an important part in the main quest. When all five challenges in one of N31L's three sets are completed in Zombies in Spaceland, the player will have the option of calling in David Hasselhoff as a friendly AI. However, the Seti-Com cannot be built or turned in while Hasselhoff is active. Fully constructing N31L will grant the player a large XP bonus, as well as a contribution towards the Sticker Collector achievement/trophy. After all three waves of challenges are complete, Hasselhoff can be called in at any time at the price of $5000. Part Locations Zombies In Spaceland Head *Always spawns on a cart in front of the entrance to Polar Peak. Auxiliary Battery *On top of a trash can to the left of the RPR Evo wallbuy in Polar Peak. *On the gift shop counter in Polar Peak. *In a shoe shelf inside the roller coaster room in the upstairs area of Polar Peak. *On a yellow cart directly in front of the Chromosphere. *On top of a trash can in the area above Bombstoppers *On a yellow bench between the Alligator Head and the DJ's booth in Kepler System. Floppy Disk *Guaranteed to spawn in the underground area; either on a bench or on a red tool cart. The Beast from Beyond Head *Always spawns on the catwalk above the Water Treatment plant, can be accessed via the underground tunnel in the Ops Center. Keycards *Will always be dropped in the area where the first Phantom the player kills. *Next to a pole to the left of the Pack-a-Punch portal. *In the red vent by the Proteus, can be shot into the smoking vent at the end with the Entangler and will spawn at a random vent exit around the map. *Inside the Medical Bay room enclosed by two forcefields, can be opened by shooting a space helmet at any of the green monitors within the room via the Entangler. Challenges First Set *Kill zombies with melee (five in solo, 10 in co-op) *Get multikills (two in solo, five in co-op) *Kill zombies from a distance (five in solo, 10 in co-op) *Kill zombies while jumping. *Do not go into last stand. Second Set *Kill zombies without taking damage. *Kill crawling zombies. *Rebuild window boards (15 in solo, 30, 45, or 60 in co-op depending on how many players remain) *Kill zombies within a distance. *Dismember zombies' legs. *Defend CHARACTER (randomized; co-op only) Third Set * Kill zombies from the marked point (five in solo, 10 in co-op) * Do not bleed out (co-op only) * Dismember zombies' arms. * Kill zombies with headshots. * Kill zombies who damaged you. * Kill marked zombies before any other. Trivia * After the initial activation of the KITT Protocol, N31L will appear with a new color scheme of black with red stripes, as well as a red pulsing line on his face, mimicking KITT from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knight_Rider_(1982_TV_series) ''Knight Rider] series. ** Hasselhoff also constantly refers to N31L as KITT. * If the player attacks N31L, he makes an annoyed tone and his face turns red (before the protocol is activated for the first time). * N31L bears a resemblance to the R.O.B. accessory for the Nintendo Entertainment System. * There is a "Kick Me" sign attached to the back of N31L. * In multiplayer, the player can acquire N31L as a special "hero" rig for Synaptic during the first week of the Halloween Scream event. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Characters Category:Characters